User talk:Icewish
Please Leave a Message Below Hi Icy! I just did some chararts for Nightwhisper... The one on the bottom is an alternate version from lighting in a story...[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 02:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I know. I told you it was bad. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 04:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 16:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle Okay, I made a charart with the new Warrior blank. It's the warrior blank, right? XD Nice? Do I put this on the approval page, or just post it it on the page I want to? Prickle! 16:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Queen blank. Thankfully she was a queen and is a queen at the moment. So where do I post it? Prickle! 16:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank-you. I'm still working on the elder blank. I hope to have it in by tomorrow :) Finally. Where do I put it? Prickle! 17:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The light source is the sun that's right bove her head. Let me re-upload it, I'll try to make it look more obvious. Prickle! 17:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Check it out. Prickle! 17:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What breaks? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Charart I haven't done chararts in a long time. Look good now? Prickle! 17:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to take them down, because I realized none of my drawings stand a chance against yours, Moss's, Silver's, or Icefern's... XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 18:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy, Can you do me a charat? I suck at them. Litteraly. Kay, heres what SHE looks like Fur color: Orange with white scruff/belly and paws, and top half of tail. Eye color: Ocean blue. Long hair or short hair: Short-hair Rank: Warrior Any special markings: Missing part of ear. So, please make it? I'd really appreciate it :) [[User:Thejenster3|✯Treelight ✯]] 19:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Right, okay, thanks. Also, I made my own charat but soon removed it..is that OK? I didn't know it was against the rules, I'm super duper super duper super duper (For 3 hours repeated) sorry. Wow thats great, thanks! I'll put it on when I'm allowed, k? ✯Treelight ✯ 20:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Looks awesome! :D My only suggestion is that you make some sort of tuft of fur on the head or something, or (if you've seen my Badgerface for the contest) something like that maybe? (btw, I didn't enter Finn because after I drew him I drew Badgerface and I thought it looked better. :)) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! :) The changed didn't show up on my talk page, but it did in the new photos. I love it! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ur welcome :)Tigerfoot 22:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Why did you leave chatroom?Tigerfoot 22:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC)